


To Understand A Killer

by FictionalFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal!Lance, M/M, Mental Institutions, Pretend Relationship, detective!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFiction/pseuds/FictionalFiction
Summary: It's all simple really.Lance is the one who got away. Even though he's where he ought to be —behind bars that is—, Keith can't help but wonder just why he did all those horrid things.And if an obsession and a trip down memory lane is what it takes to understand then so be it.





	To Understand A Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this, this is an idea that popped into my mind and I just had to get it out so hope you enjoy it!

Coming soon! 


End file.
